


Stupid kid, you don't know what you're doing

by Theatrix_the_goddess



Category: Avengers (Comics), Daredevil (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, High school au but not really, Marvel illuminati, Mostly short stories may turn into plot, Stupid kids trying to kill eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrix_the_goddess/pseuds/Theatrix_the_goddess
Summary: It sucks when your team is in charge of making sure no one kills eachother, when your own team mates can't seem to be able to stay civil for more than a few minutes.Oh, and youre a teenager now, and you have little no memory of the person you used to be, or any of your powers





	1. The world looks like it's falling apart, so let me just say, I hate you

“So let's get this straight. We are stuck in a pocket dimension created by your son? So we are not really teenagers, but adult heroes that have been deaged and put in a fake high school in a pocket dimension by your SON with fake memories of fake lives while a bunch of kids fix the universe?!?”

“Apparently. That is, if we can trust these memory fragments and, well, the ten year old in spandex telling us our entire life is a lie and we are in charge of making sure the school does not fall into chaos come the day when everyone else starts to regain their memories, or even powers.”

The room fell silent for a few moments. The so-called illuminati of the avengers now sat in the basement of a first year collage med students’ apartment. Said med student was non other than Stephen Strange, and around the folding table sat a group of teenagers, none of which were older than eighteen. Reed and Tony sat next to each other, the tension between them thick.

Tony rubbed his brow, clearly close to blowing up. “Well I for one am not about to believe some bull shit a preteen tells us out of nowhere. I can't believe-”

“You have to admit, the child did hold much resemblance to Reed's girlfriend, Susan,” T’challa said, interrupting Tony. “And he was capable of the teleportation that brought us together. You must admit, he does not fit the standard of normality. He already proved that most of what we know of the universe is a lie simply by existing.”

“Well, I think we should believe him,” said Namor. “We have nothing to lose and everything to gain.”

“Please,” scoffed Tony, “You're just happy to have you childhood fantasy of being a fish prince has been validated” 

“Like you haven't admitted to also having memories of our true lives,” said Namor, glaring across the table. “What have we to lose from using our powers to keep peace among the people of this town? If what he says is true, there is a chance a villain of some kind could regain their own powers and memories and wreak havoc upon our school.”

There was another silence.

“Jesus, dude, way to stretch your vocabulary,” said Tony. “Talk about unnecessary”

Namor launched himself across the table.

“OK, EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!” yelled Stephen, leaping up and pushing Namor and Tony away from each other. “Look, let's all just go home and think about what happened today and we will talk about it on another day when we are all in a calmer state”

“That would be for the best. I have plans with ben Sue and Johnny later today, and I should go home to prepare,” said Reed

“You guys are going on a picnic, right?” sneered Tony. “God, Reed, you're such an old man” 

“Tony, shut the fuck up” snapped T’challa. “Reed can act like an old man if he wants to.”

The group eventually shuffled out of Stephen’s house, each going their own way. They had agreed to meet again next Saturday. Until then they went on their lives as if they hadn't been told everything they knew was a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now edited!


	2. Teach a blind man to talk with his hands

Clint held out his hand, signing an m. Matts hands closed around it, fingers memorizing the shape it made.

“that's an m,” said clint. He shifted his hand into an a. “and that's an a”

“ok” said Matt, his face furrowed in concentration. His hands moved around clint’s own like two spiders. 

Clint shifted his hand again. “now a t” clint smiled, even though he knew the other boy couldn't see. 

Matt had told him a few weeks into the beginning of the year that he overheard the teachers saying that they should not be in the same classroom. When clint asked why Matt explained that the teachers thought it would be impossible for them to properly communicate due to their conflicting disabilities. Without clint hearing aids, they would be rendered unable speak to each other, and there simply was no way to teach a blind boy to sign. The boys took that as a challenge. Within weeks clint had become fluent in Morse code, with Matt right behind him. They had spent most of the school year passing coded messages by tapping each other on the shoulder or through the vibrations of a desk. Now they were moving onto signs. 

Each night, Matt would have a dream. A dream where he was leaping and jumping from the rooftops. A dream where he could run, run outside. Where he could climb up any wall, swing from any height. He be entirely alone outside in the open air. His mussels burned and his heart pounding. All the things he was not allowed to do simply because he couldn't see. 

But the best part of the dream? He still couldn't see. But that didn't stop him. The world was alight around him. He could feel the ground vibrate beneath him as he landed. He could smell the air, from the smoke of cigarettes to the drinks in the coffee house to mold in the dumpsters. And he could hear, oh god could he hear. He could hear the way every sound bounced off of every surface. He could hear the cars on the streets, he could hear the people talking. He could even hear their heartbeats if he was close enough.

Then Matt would wake up and the world would become quiet. 

Funny. He always heard it was the other way around.

But over time, he noticed he was able to find his way around a little better. Every morning matt would wake up a little more aware of the world around him. 

Matt smiled back at clint. He could hear the way clint’s breath changed for a second. Matt pulled his hands away and attempted to recreate the first sign clint had shown him.

“is this a m?” Matt asked

“um” clint pressed his lips together. He put his hands over matts. He shifted matt's thumb till it was only under three of his fingers. “there we go!” he said, pulling his hands away

“oh, ok” Matt had heard clint hesitate. He shifted his hand to make what he hoped was an a. “Is this one right?” 

“depends. Are you trying to make an a?” asked clint.

“yes, yes I am.” Matt couldn't help but feel a little proud of himself.

The two boys were sitting on the grass outside, just outside view of the of the cafeteria. That is what clint told matt, because it was true. Usually Matt would be sitting with his friends, karen and foggy for lunch. Clint spent most of his lunches with his somewhat large and ever changing friend group that claimed a large part of the cafeteria. But today they wanted to focus on learning signs so there on the grass they sat. 

Clint’s ears hurt. One day, he was going to get custom hearing aids made that fit his ears perfectly. The batteries would be strong enough to last years and the aids would enhance his hearing enough he could hear heartbeats. That would be cool. He would get the money for these amazing hearing aids from being a olympic athlete. Yeah, that sounded perfect.

Clint’s mind went to his notebook. The one in which was littered with make believe arrows he wished to one day make. Arrows that exploded, arrows that became nets, arrows with trackers, arrows arrows arrows. God he loved arrows. One day when he was rich, he would invent every type of arrow just because he could. Because it made him happy.

Clints mind snapped back to the school and the grass and to matt. Clint reached over and tapped matt on the shoulder.

“ya?” Matt shook his head slightly, showing clint he was paying attention.

Clint reached out with him left hand, bringing matt’s hands to his own right. “this is a c,” he said, smiling

Matt smiled back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> id love to hear any thoughts or idea you guys have! i could always use something to keep me going and it would be awsome to hear peoples thoughts on where they think the plot should go.


	3. lunch with a patriot

“Please dude, you’re like, Captain America or something. Yah, we should call you that from now on, Captain America.” Tony grinned smugly

Steve let out a choked laugh. “Captain America? Holy shit, dude, where did you come up with that one?”

“I dunno, I guess I'm just that funny.” Tony looked over Steve's shoulder. “what do you think, Sharon?”

Steve jumped in surprise, now noticing Sharon behind him. “I think it's fitting,” said Sharon, amused. “You’re definitely patriotic enough.” Sharon sat down on the bench next to Steve. On her tray was a slice of pizza, a bowl of soup, a carton of milk, and small cupcake she somehow managed to snag before they ran out.

Tony sat across the table from the two. On his tray was a packed lunch of noodles and a soda. Steve had a salad, two cheeseburgers, and an apple. The three were strangely alone at their table, but none of them spared a thought to what was keeping the others. Their table was in the middle of a crowded lunch room. The members of their group changed from year to year and month to month, but it always was a loud a excitable experience to be a part of. 

“So there's going to be a party this Halloween,” said Sharon. “You guys coming?”

“Why would I go to some supervised party when I could do anything else?” asked Tony, biting into his noodles. 

“Like what, Tony?” Sharon raised an eyebrow. “You gonna go trick-or-treating? I thought, you thought that trick-or-treating was for babies. Admit it, you have nothing better to do. Come to the party and get high off sugar with the rest of us.” Sharon pointed her sandwich at Tony in a oddly patronizing manner

“Oh, and don't act like there is some unsupervised party out there someone is throwing,” Sharon added before tony could object. Not that he was going to anyways. “This place will have loud music, all sorts of junk food, and no Tony, there will not be a ton of adults. Just a guy standing by the punch bowl keeping people from spiking it. It's in the warehouse by the park near Clover Street. You can come in costume or out of it, they hired a DJ and the music most likely won't suck. And if it is as bad as you think it will be, we can ditch the party and just run around the park with glow sticks burning off a crappy candy rush we are definitely going to get. Face it Tony, you're coming and you're going to like it.”

“I'm going to hate it just to spite you.”

“Fuck off, Tony, you're coming”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, but i wanted to post it. just a part of a longer chapter that ill finish at some point. 
> 
> edit as of 12/14/2017:   
> i'm not sure i will continue this but i hope to do so at some point. for now i'm working on other stuff


End file.
